


倒影

by Aa1434680



Category: satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: *ABO(4A9O)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 11





	倒影

凑崎纱夏从不在乎周子瑜会分化成什么，从她将周子瑜捡回来的那一年就知道了，她不清楚为何自己软了心肠，她本应该用子弹打穿周子瑜的身体，但她没有，她第一眼看到周子瑜，就明白了一些东西，于是她顶着压力，将周子瑜带回了家，周子瑜当时像在悬崖边上的一朵摇摇欲坠的花，根基几乎断裂，她仅仅靠着唯一一点联结而活下去，她与世界上的唯一联结就是凑崎纱夏。  
凑崎纱夏还记得十年前的那个夜晚，周子瑜浑身发抖缩在她怀里，她脆弱的像是随时会被风吹散，仿佛下一秒在空气中化成虚无，周子瑜紧紧抓着凑崎纱夏的衣角，她亲眼目睹了那场人为的火灾，被火燃烧成焦黑尸体的人，就是她的父母亲，她无力去拯救他们，他们站错了队，出卖了凑崎的家族，落得如此下场，周子瑜本也要在那场大火中陨落，是凑崎救了她。  
凑崎说：你是我。  
凑崎纱夏把她养大，却不培养她做一个杀手，她就像正常人一样长大，上学，看着凑崎纱夏带着不一样的女人回来，她安静地吃掉自己的饭，而后悄无声息关掉自己的房门，隔开外面的嬉笑声，凑崎纱夏总是望着周子瑜走入房间的背影，孤傲又冷艳的。  
凑崎从没有把周子瑜当作女人，或许她会是omega，但凑崎纱夏不在乎，周子瑜是她残酷人生里的唯一干净的东西，只要看着她，凑崎就会以为自己是正常人，而不是那个手上沾满了鲜血的凑崎纱夏，周子瑜对于她来说更像是代替自己活下去的产物，在肮脏的世界里，她打造了属于她自己的倒影，不知道自己哪天会死，但只要周子瑜活着，她就存活在这个世界上，在她捡回来的时候，凑崎纱夏就知道了。  
周子瑜是干净的她，她常常这样想。  
她时常开着车，安静地跟着周子瑜走路回家，看着她和身旁的朋友言笑晏晏，相互打闹，阳光撒在她们脸上，青春的气息隔着车窗都能飘散进来，凑崎纱夏看着总是会红了眼角，如果她不姓凑崎，她也可以像他们一样，肆意地走在阳光下，吃很多的棒冰，即使会被冻掉舌头，可以吃到一块好吃的炸鸡都会惊叹，她或许会在篮球场上看男生的篮球，看他们的汗水从锁骨流到腹肌，她或许也可以像周子瑜一样，和要好的朋友走在街上打闹，踩着一片片落叶发出声响，踢走一个个易拉罐。  
周子瑜不乖，常会逃课去打街机，老师的信息发到凑崎纱夏手机上的时候，她总是笑，小孩在某些方面跟她太过一致，周子瑜在学校的人气很高，即使小朋友们都还没分化，但大多数人都会被周子瑜的脸所吸引，即使是凑崎，见过那么多漂亮女人，依旧还是会被周子瑜的脸所惊艳。  
周子瑜最擅长的是射箭，她很有天赋，总是射出很好的成绩，凑崎纱夏曾看过她比赛，冷静自若地射出一环又一环，快、狠、准、是个很好的接班人，她想。  
凑崎纱夏按响了车喇叭，喊周子瑜上了车，周子瑜上车之后，两个人都没有说话，电台放着抒情的歌，周子瑜打开车窗，伸出手臂触摸风，凑崎纱夏把车窗摇起来，  
“这样很危险”凑崎纱夏说。  
她对于周子瑜来说，充分是个好姐姐，但对周子瑜来说还不够，她想触摸到凑崎纱夏更多的精神世界。  
“有你危险吗？”周子瑜说。  
接下来的路上，两个人都没有说话，只有音乐安静地流淌在她们之间，凑崎纱夏不愿意让周子瑜接触太多关于她另外一个人生，而周子瑜想知道。  
到了家，她们也没有说话，房子够大，她们分别各自占据一角，周子瑜关了房门，声音很响，像是一种宣告，凑崎纱夏叹了口气。  
周子瑜逃课的次数越发多了起来，她以这种方式吸引凑崎纱夏的注意，凑崎把车开到校园门口等着她，周子瑜和吹着口哨的男孩子们告别之后上了车，凑崎纱夏转过脸来严肃地对周子瑜说：  
“如果你想以这种方式吸引我注意，我会杀掉你身边的每一个人“  
说完凑崎纱夏就开了车，车开得很快很急，路过那群男孩子的时候，车轮压过上午的大雨遗留下来的水坑，溅了他们一身水。  
凑崎喊人接周子瑜上下学，她开始忙起来了，澳门那边常常有人动她们手脚，她们的货常被警察查到，损失很大，内部有内鬼，凑崎纱夏被这些事情搞得无暇顾及其他，包括周子瑜，她常飞去澳门和香港，几乎不在家里，家里只剩下周子瑜一个人，守着空旷的房子，玻璃球掉落在地上都会有巨大的回音。  
周子瑜常常会躺在凑崎纱夏的床上，闻着她遗留下来的味道，凑崎的味道钻入她的鼻尖，她搂着她的衣服入睡，想象着凑崎信息素的味道，她还未分化，从未闻到过凑崎的信息素，周子瑜曾蹲在沙发上抱膝看着女人们穿鞋，她黝黑的瞳孔直盯着她们看，凑崎纱夏从不让她们过夜，  
“她的信息素是什么味道的，”  
周子瑜冷不丁地开口，正在穿鞋的女人被吓得一踉跄，慢慢地回答道：  
“说不太清，像是玫瑰，但又很甜”  
女人说完关了门出去，周子瑜一直维持着一个姿势在沙发上，而后，她在黑夜里，光着脚走向凑崎纱夏的房间，打开她的房门，刚经历完性事的alpha已经睡着了，周子瑜躺到凑崎纱夏的怀里，秀发铺满她的胸膛，凑崎没有睁开眼，下意识的把小孩搂的更紧，周子瑜靠着她，耳朵能直接听到她沉稳的心跳，她想，如果时间能停滞在这一秒就好了，她希望和凑崎纱夏被锁在此时此刻，永远纠缠对方，永远永远，但会不会只是她单方面的纠缠。  
当凑崎纱夏发现周子瑜分化的事情，已经是几个月之后，她回家的时候，打开门就闻到满屋子信息素的味道，是新鲜的，浓郁的，从没闻到过清冷的白麝香味让凑崎纱夏的本能几乎要喷涌而出，凑崎纱夏缓缓走入周子瑜的房门，呼唤她的名字。  
“子瑜？”  
在床上躺着的人没有回应她，周子瑜的脸色潮红，整个人白到发粉，浑身染上了情欲的颜色，周子瑜分化成了omega。  
凑崎纱夏走到她身边，拍拍她的脸，企图让周子瑜恢复清醒，周子瑜的眉眼都皱起来了，咬着下唇极为痛苦的样子。  
“子瑜，我这就给你打抑制剂，会有点不舒服，你忍下好吗？”  
凑崎纱夏刚想站起来去寻找抑制剂，却被周子瑜拉住了手腕，周子瑜整个人浑身发烫，热度几乎都传递到了凑崎身上，凑崎的喉咙开始干渴。alpha的本能清晰地捕捉着房间里的信息素，她压制住的欲望又开始有复苏的迹象，周子瑜分化的白麝香的味道，布满了整个房间，凑崎纱夏无处可躲。  
周子瑜全身的肌肤像是被炙烧着，好烫好烫，她触碰凑崎纱夏手的时候，像是沙漠里快要渴死的人遇到了水源，抓得很紧，她终于闻到了凑崎纱夏的信息素，是玫瑰。  
周子瑜将凑崎纱夏拉下来，迫使她的脸对着自己。  
“Sana、sana，”即使周子瑜神智不清，呼唤的也是她的名字，但凑崎纱夏犹豫了，即使天知道她现在有多么想贯穿周子瑜，但她害怕，周子瑜对她来说是特别的，她从未想过她会和周子瑜上床。  
摧毁凑崎纱夏理智的是周子瑜毫无章法的吻，小孩吻得迫切，将自己的气息都全数渡了进来，舌尖带着热气，旱死的人找到了最后的水源，她想要被触碰的身体不断扭动，纤细的腰肢揉乱了床单。  
凑崎纱夏决定遵循自己的本能。  
她回吻了在情欲中的小孩，深深地，用力地，她们在口腔里相互追逐，舌头扫过牙齿的时候，酥酥麻麻的，大脑快要被稳到缺氧。  
凑崎在周子瑜的脖子上留下吻痕，让omega的漂亮的脖颈留下青紫的痕迹，她脱去周子瑜的衣服，让她白皙的身体暴露在空气里，因为剧烈运动而不断起伏的胸腔，组成了一道极为美好的画面，凑崎从未见过这么美的人。  
她确信，以前，现在，将来。都不会有比周子瑜更美的人了。  
凑崎纱夏伏下身去，在周子瑜美好的肉体上落下一个个吻，指尖滑过她的肌肤，手触碰到的地方，周子瑜反应都很强烈，腰弓得很起，下半身早已潮湿，穴口涌出一阵阵白色的液体，凑崎用手指勾了一丝，缠绵的白丝还跟随着她的手被拉长，凑崎纱夏将手指伸了进去，周子瑜没有经历过情事，把她的手指咬得很紧，她开始抽动，在甬道内，她的茧滑过内壁的时候，周子瑜把腰弓得很高，凑崎纱夏缓缓加了手指，二根、三根、当穴口足够扩张的时候。  
凑崎纱夏脱去了自己的衣服，进入了周子瑜。  
几乎是进入的同时，两人都发出了舒服的呻吟。  
两人的信息素铺天盖地，几乎一瞬充斥了整个房间，周子瑜的鼻尖满是凑崎霸道的玫瑰香，这让她湿得更厉害了，她在凑崎纱夏怀里化成了一滩水，散发着白麝香的一滩水。  
紧致的甬道将凑崎纱夏吸紧，她开始缓慢地抽动，她的节奏逐渐把握，火热的性器撞击到周子瑜的最深处，抽插开始变得粗暴不已，她完全抽出，在周子瑜体会到巨大空虚的下一秒，凑崎就重新大力地进入，填满她，撑开她。  
少女的胸部、腰部、臀部、被捏出红痕，散发着一股成熟的韵味，周子瑜被操得浑身是汗，凑崎纱夏伏下身去啃啮她的乳尖，周子瑜抱着她的头，像是对待初生婴儿，凑崎纱夏的头发摩擦周子瑜的胸部的时候，她感觉到快感的冲击一波接一波，俯在她胸口的人，不是别人，是凑崎纱夏，是周子瑜心心念念的那个凑崎，她眼角发红，分不清是因为爽的还是她终于得到了自己喜欢的人。  
凑崎进入的很深，每次的撞击都比之前要大力，周子瑜感觉自己下一秒就会被她操晕，少女初尝情爱的滋味，想要的更多，她将自己贴紧凑崎纱夏，她想要凑崎更加粗暴猛烈地对待她，凑崎纱夏如她所愿，每一下都很准确而猛烈，直击红心，最后几十下的冲撞，周子瑜到达了人生中高潮，凑崎纱夏的滚烫精华全数射到了她的身体，  
像是有火焰从她们的结合处开始燃烧，不然怎么会这么热。  
凑崎拉过她的身体，靠近她脖颈后的腺体，咬了下去。


End file.
